


Don't let me be misunderstood

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No me malinterprete —le dijo— que no tenga algo tan patético e inverosímil como una razón para ser capitán, no quiere decir que no me interese serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me be misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Don't let me be misunderstood, Santa Esmeralda.  
>  **Nota** : esta canción es tan larga que tranquilamente pude haber hecho un long fic, pero curiosamente es el drabble más soso de todos.

—No me malinterprete —le dijo— que no tenga algo tan patético e inverosímil como una razón para ser capitán, no quiere decir que no me interese serlo.

El anciano se acicaló la barba, analizando las palabras del hombre que tenía enfrente, bañado con la sangre del anterior capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

—Dado que no podemos permitirnos tener el cupo libre y que, en buena ley, has ganado tu puesto… serás el nuevo capitán del onceavo escuadrón. —dijo y Kenpachi se relamió de alegría. De esa forma podría tener amplias probabilidades de cruzarse con hombres verdaderamente fuertes—. Deberá entender que aquí hay ciertas reglas a cumplir —continuó, siendo prudente al oler las intenciones del otro—, las peleas entre capitanes no están permitidas. Si está de acuerdo con seguir las normas impuestas en el Seireitei, para con todos los capitanes, solo debe firmar un simple papel y darme su palabra.

—¿Tiene miedo de que le mate todos los capitanes? —se ufanó, siendo consciente de su poder; pero Yamamoto no pareció conmoverse.

—Si quiere medir fuerzas… —murmuró y Kenpachi frunció la frente, tratando de ocultar la decepción.

—¿Si quiero medir mi fuerza qué…? —Misiones; seguramente debería esperar a que alguna cayera.

—Con gusto me ofrezco a disciplinarlo.

—¡Yo no necesito que ningún viejo me discipline a mí!

—Cuide su boca, jovencito —demandó Yamamoto, poniéndose de pie.

Era tan imponente y su reiatsu era tan aplastante que Kenpachi se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Esa noche, después del intenso entrenamiento al que lo había sometido el veterano, se acostó sintiendo todos los músculos adoloridos, como si se hubiera enfrentado a cien hombres y no tan solo a un viejo decrépito.

Al otro día se presentó en la oficina del comandante.

—No me malinterprete —le dijo— que no tenga algo tan patético e inverosímil como una razón para aceptar acatar las órdenes, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ellas. —Malhumorado continuó—: ¿Dónde firmo?

Yamamoto sonrió complacido. Había ganado su respeto, y no había autoridad más grande que ejercer el poder mediante el respeto.

 

**FIN**


End file.
